La Tercera Generación en el Pasado
by Sofi13Ok
Summary: La Tercera Generación viaja al pasado, donde encuentran a sus padres de adolescentes. Entonces, deciden presentarse. ¿Se armaran conflictos? ¿Podrán volver a su tiempo? ¿Que presentación causara mas impresión?
1. Investigacion y Llegada

Capítulo 1: Investigación y Llegada.

Un adolecente de pelo azabache y ojos verdes, estaba sentado frente a su escritorio escribiendo en su diario privado. Bueno, en realidad, tenía dos diarios. Uno era para anotaciones de pociones, hechizos, y un poco de artes oscuras. El otro, en sí, no era un diario, era como un libro de su vida. Desde que conocía la verdad de sus nombres, Albus Severus, sintió la necesidad de explicar en un cuaderno sus sentimientos sobre estas personas. Y así empezó, primero con anotaciones de su vida, o cosas de toda la familia. Tenía fotos de su nacimiento, su infancia, con todos sus primos y demás. También del día que entro a Hogwarts, con su uniforme, con sus nuevos amigos.

Tenía mucho que agradecerles a esos hombres, Albus Dumbledore, y Severus Snape. Se sentía orgulloso del nombre que llevaba.

-¿De nuevo escribiendo?-L e pregunto una voz. Al darse vuelta, se dio cuenta que era su hermana pequeña, Lily. Estaba parada frente al marco de la puerta, pero avanzo hasta donde estaba su cama, y se sentó.

-Sí, sabes que desde los once años, lo hago. –Dejando la pluma, dirigiéndose hasta donde estaba su hermana, sentándose al lado de ella.

-¿Por qué lo haces?- Le pregunto.-Sabes que ellos nunca lo leerán, o mejor dicho, sabes que él nunca lo leerá.

-No lo sé, enana.- Le contesto este. Sinceramente no lo sabía. Y tenía muy en cuenta que nunca los vería en persona, ya que estaban muertos. Pero algo en su interior le decía que tenía que hacerlo, que siguiera escribiendo.

-¿Sabes?- Mientras miraba a Lily a los ojos.- Me gustaría conocerlos, no solo a ellos, también al tío Fred, y los padres de Teddy.

-Sí, a mí también me gustaría.-Murmuro. Entonces una idea se le vino a la mente.-Oye, ¿Y si vamos al pasado?- Le pregunto seriamente.

-¿Qué?- Algo desconcertado, eran pocas veces que su hermana hablaba en serio, y cuando lo hacía, no era ninguna broma.

-Sí, escucha.-Le pidió. – Rose tiene un giratiempo, y antes de que preguntes, se lo dio la directora McGonagall. –Al ver que su hermano iba a abrir la boca.- Podremos volver a la época de nuestros padres, y verlos.

-Creo que sería peligroso. Cambiar el pasado, puede traer consecuencias.- Le dijo. Mientras que en su interior, la idea que le dio su hermana no estaba nada mal.

-Pero ¿Y si hacemos alguna poción o hechizo?- Con ojos soñadores. Albus sonrió, sabía lo que su hermana quiso decir con eso.

-Es difícil crear hechizos.- Al escuchar esto, Lily bajo la mirada decepcionada.- Pero, tal vez pueda crear una poción. Solo dame unos días, y veré que puedo hacer.- Le prometió.

-¡Sí!-Exclamo Lily.-Iremos al pasado.

-Shh.-La silencio.- Nadie debe saber, ni nuestros padres, tíos, primos, amigos, etc. ¿Escuchaste?-La pelirroja asintió.- Primero debo investigar, y ver qué puedo hacer. Mientras tanto, esto será nuestro secreto. Si logro hacer la poción o hechizo, le avisamos a todos los demás, excepto los adultos.-Ya que sabía, que si se enteraban sus padres, estaría castigado de por vida. Y tenía ganas de conocer a muchas personas.

-Vale, Al.- Luego de esto, la joven salió de la habitación, dejando a su hermano mayor con su pronta investigación.

Albus miro como Lily se marchaba. Y ahora, lo más complicado, pensaba el azabache, investigar los ingredientes de la Poción del Olvido, para mejorarla.

Pero la idea del hechizo no sonaba nada mal. Solo que el ojiverde no tenía mucha experiencia en crear, bueno, tal vez haya hecho alguno que otro encantamiento, peor nunca uno tan complicado.

El joven se dirigió hacia una pequeña biblioteca que tenía a un lado de la habitación, donde tenía casi una docena de libros de pociones, unos cinco de criaturas mágicas, tres de encantamientos, y tenía cuatro libros de artes oscuras, estos estaban escondidos para que nadie los encontrara, excepto el mismo.

No es que tuviera fascinación por las artes oscuras, solo le interesaba. Y aunque no muchos quisieran admitirlo, había hechizos que eran completamente inofensivos, ya que él los había probado.

Paso horas encerrado en su habitación, Albus estaba sentado en el piso con las piernas cruzadas, mientras leí un libro de pociones, y alrededor de él, tenía dos libros de criaturas mágicas, y uno de encantamientos.

Al pasar algunos minutos, el joven se dio por vencido no había nada que el pudiera hacer. Las pociones eran con ingredientes que no conseguiría, y los hechizos eran complejos.

Paso una semana desde que los dos hermanos planearon el plan, el cual no había podido ser. Ese día hacían una junta familiar y también de amigos. Muchas familias se encontraban en la Madriguera.

La mayoría de los primos se encontraban en el patio, algunos se sentaban en la sombra de un árbol y platicaban. Otros jugaban y hacían bromas.

-¡James! ¡James!- Llamaba un chico de cabellos pelirrojos, y ojos azules, el joven venia corriendo desde la casa, hasta un adolescente de pelo color negro rojizo, ojos marrones. Este al verlo, sonrió con un poco de arrogancia.

-¿Qué sucede, Freddy?- Le pregunte James.

-Mira lo que encontré en la habitación de Rose.- Y le mostro un aparado de color dorado, era circular y parecía un reloj.- ¿Qué crees que sea?

-No tengo idea. Mejor le preguntemos a Teddy. –Y se encaminaron hasta donde estaba Ted, con su prima Victoire. Estos al verlos, sonrieron.

-James, Fred.-Les saludo Ted.- ¿Qué hacen por aquí?- El joven de pelo azul, sabía que sus primos le pedirían algo.

-Eh, Si. ¿Qué es esto?- Y el pelirrojo les mostro el artefacto.

Los dos primos mayores, ya que todos consideraban a Ted como de la familia. Se miraron con sospecha. Victoire agarro el "Reloj" y lo miro cuidadosamente.

-Es un giratiempo, sirve para retroceder o avanzar en el tiempo.-Le contesto la rubia.

-¿De dónde lo sacaron?-Pregunto Teddy.

-Eh, lo encontramos por ahí.- Dijo, claramente mintiendo. Un grito les alerto a todos los que estaban en el jardín.

-¡James Sirius Potter! Y ¡Fred Weasley!-Grito.- ¿Que mierda hacen con mi Giratiempo?- Pregunto con una calma amenazante.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y empezaron a correr por el jardín, mientras que una pelirroja enojada los perseguía.

-Denme eso, par de idiotas- Exclamo Rose.

Mientras eran perseguidos, James tropezó con una piedra que había en el camino, cayendo duramente, pero una luz blanca proveniente del giratiempo los envolvió a todos los que en ese momento estaba en el jardín.

Cayeron en un lugar que conocían perfectamente, estaban en Hogwarts, o específicamente en los jardines del castillo, a unos metros del Bosque Prohibido.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-Pregunto Lucy.

-No tengo idea.-Le contesto Roxanne.

-Sera mejor ir al despacho de la directora McGonagall.- Hablo Vic.

-Sí, espero que nos den comida.-Comento Hugo.

-Concuerdo contigo.-Le siguió Dominique. Ya que lamentablemente no había probado ningún bocado de los pastelillos de la abuela Molly.

-Ok, entonces, síganme.- Ordeno Ted.

-No eres el jefe.- Acoto James.

-Pero soy el mayor.-Sonrió el de pelo azul. Mientras que su primo bufaba.

Caminaron por los jardines, hasta llegar a la oficina de la directora, cuando estuvieron frente a la gárgola. Ninguno sabía la contraseña. Todos empezaron a pensar, pero una voz les interrumpido.

-Pastel de limón.- Y la gárgola les cedió el paso. Cuando se giraron para ver a la persona. Se pusieron pálidos, casi se desmayaban. El hombre frente a ellos era, Albus Dumbledore, que supuestamente era director. El hombre los miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Ustedes quiénes son?- Le pregunto a los jóvenes.

-Creo que sería mejor que lo hablásemos en privado, director.-Dijo con algo de duda, Ted.

-Por supuesto, señor…

-Lupin, Ted Lupin.-Dumbledore abrió los ojos como platos.

-Sera mejor que entremos, señor Lupin.-Algo desconcertado.

Entraron al despacho del director, algunos miraban con curiosidad la habitación, otros veían fascinados al director, y algunos pensaban en que lio se habían metido.

-Hmm.-Decía mientras pensaba Dumbledore.- La mayoría de ustedes me recuerdan a algunos de mis alumnos y otros que ya no estudian aquí. ¿Quién empieza?- Pregunto mirando a todos al mismo tiempo.

-Somos del futuro.-Empezó Hugo, al ver que nadie empezaba a contar.- Todos nosotros estábamos en el jardín de la Madriguera, porque ese día hacíamos una junta familiar y con amigos de la familia. Y por lo que se, James tomo el giratiempo de mi hermana.- Mirando con el ceño fruncido a su primo.- En fin, la cosa es que Rose los empezó a perseguir, James tropezó y el giratiempo cayó al suelo y una luz blanca nos trajo hasta acá. -Termino el pelirrojo. Dumbledore lo miraba muy fascinado.

Rose dio un paso adelante y pregunto.

-Señor, ¿Cómo podemos volver a nuestro tiempo?

-¿Tienen el giratiempo?-Le pregunto el director. Inmediatamente los del fututo miraron a James, ya que él había sido el único que lo sostuvo. Pero James, solo miraba para todos lados.

-James, ¿Dónde está?- Le pregunto Rose, en una forma amenazante.

-Eh, como decirlo.-Intento explicar.-Cuando aterrizamos, por un pequeño error de cálculos, caí encima del giratiempo.-Todos los de la tercera generación lo miraban con ganas de matarle.

-James, no sé qué dirá mi padrino, pero te matare.- Hablo Ted.

-Por Merlín, fue sin querer. De verdad.-Dijo al ver que nadie le creía.

-Profesor, ¿Que haremos?-Le pregunto una joven con pelo castaño rojizo.

-Eso lo solucionaremos después.-Respondió con una sonrisa.-Ahora, tengo una propuesta que hacerles, si están de acuerdo, claro.-La mayoría tenía curiosidad así que asintieron. -¿Qué les parece si se presentan a vuestros padres y los demás alumnos en el Gran Comedor? Y hasta que no encontremos la forma de volverlos a su tiempo, seguirán sus estudios.

-Nos encantaría, director. Pero, ¿Eso no afectara al fututo? Vera, en la guerra se perdieron muchas vidas.-Pregunto Roxanne.

-Pero si les borramos la memoria, no afectaría-Comento Albus Potter.

-Bien dicho.-Le felicito.- Aunque me cueste decirlo, si decidimos intervenir en el futuro, podríamos causar daño. Hay que dejar que los hechos tomen su curso.

-¿Se refiere a las vidas inocentes que se perdieron?-Pregunto Lily.

-En efecto.-Albus Dumbledore tenía demasiadas ganas de oír lo que esos jóvenes tenían que contar del futuro.

-Profesor, tendría que buscar a algunas personas que no se encuentran estudiando en Hogwarts.-Hablo Molly.

-Bien-El director les paso un pergamino y una pluma.-Escriban aquí los nombres y yo me encargare de traerlos.

Ted Lupin agarro el pedazo de pergamino y empezó a escribir. Mientras algunos le hablaban al oído, diciendo. "Pon el apellido" "Acuérdate de nuestros abuelos" "Te falto alguien" El joven de pelo azul termino la lista, y se la entregó al director.

-Bien, teniendo todo listo. Mañana a la hora del almuerzo se presentaran.- Dijo Dumbledore.


	2. Ted Remus Lupin

Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter son mios, le pertenecen a la autora J.K Rowling.

Excepto algunos que son de mi propia invención.

* * *

Ted Remus Lupin.

El trio dorado caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts en dirección al Gran Comedor, ya que el director había solicitado que todos los alumnos y profesores se presentasen antes del almuerzo. El comedor estaba lleno de murmullos de todas las casas, muchos se preguntaban el porqué de esa "reunión". Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Queridos alumnos-Saludo el director, inmediatamente todos se mantuvieron en silencio.-Seguro se preguntaran porque suspendí sus clases y les pedí que estuvieran aquí.- A lo que muchos asintieron con un leve movimiento de cabeza.- Verán, ayer por la tarde me llegaron unas visitas muy peculiares, ellos son personas del futuro, que llegaron a nuestro tiempo por error. Después de platicar con ellos, he decidido que se presentasen ante ustedes, ya que pueden ser sus hijos, sobrinos o lo que sea. Pero primero unas personas vendrán,-Al decir esto las puertas del comedor se abrieron, y de ellos entraron, la familia Weasley, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Andrómeda y Ted Lupin, Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy, Angelina Johnson, Oliver Wood, Fleur Delacuor, La mayoría de ellos se sentaron en la mesa Gryffindor, mientras que los Malfoy se sentaron con su hijo, en Slytherin.

-Bien, como ya estamos todos, dejemos pasar a los de la Tercera Generación.- Dijo Dumbledore, y de la puerta entraron veinticinco personas encapuchadas, con túnicas de color negro. Caminaron hasta detenerse a un lado de la mesa de los profesores. Algunos de los que estaban en el comedor los miraban con los ojos muy abiertos, solo unos pocos los miraban sin ninguna emoción.

Un encapuchado dio unos pasos adelante hasta quedar parado en el medio del escenario, se quitó la capucha y se dejó ver a un joven alto, de pelo ¿Azul? Con ojos de color miel, tenía la cara en forma de corazón, vestía una remera azul, con una camisa blanca y un abrigo color gris, y unos jeans color negro. Al verlo muchas chicas jadearon, el chico era completamente sexy.

-Hola, mi nombre es Ted Remus Lupin.-Contesto con un poco de timidez, pero con una sonrisa. A lo que todos fijaron su vista al hombre lobo, mientras que este se ponía más pálido de lo normal, hasta el punto de llegar a desmayarse que por suerte no sucedió. Mientras que a unos metros una joven metamorfomaga pensaba que el hombre que amaba había tenido un hijo con otra mujer, esto la entristeció, y su cabello se oscureció.

-¿E-eres mi h-hijo?- Pregunto con dificultad Remus.

-Por supuesto, papá. ¿De quién más sino?- Le pregunto levantado una ceja.

-Wau, Lunatico ese chico se parece mucho a ti.- Le dijo Sirius a su amigo.

-Eh, como ya saben mi padre es Remus Lupin, y mi madre…- Y de pronto el color de su cabello cambio a un rosa chicle, solo unas pocas personas se dieron cuenta de quien hablaban, mientras que a Tonks se le volvía el color de su cabello a un rosa.

-Para los que no entendieron, mi madre es Nymphadora Lupin, de soltera Tonks.- Y un grito se oyó en el salón, la mencionada saltaba en la mesa de la emoción, mientras decía, "Te lo dije, dije que ibas a ser mío" y acto seguido llego corriendo hasta donde estaba el hombre lobo y lo beso. El hombre aun no reaccionaba de lo que había dicho su hijo, pero no tardo en corresponder el beso. Teddy miraba la escena con una sonrisa.

-¡Lunatico eres un asaltacunas!- Le grito Sirius- ¡Te enrollaste con mi sobrinita!

-Cállate, Tío- Le dijo Tonks, una vez que dejaron de besarse.

-Em, bueno, si mis padres han dejado de comerse, me quiero presentar.- Dijo el peli-azul.

-Lo siento, hijo.- Le respondió su madre, mientras se sentaba con Remus.

-Ok, como ya saben quiénes son mis padres, sigo, tengo 25 años, fui un orgulloso león,-la mesa de Gryffindor empezó a aplaudir.- Fui perfecto.

-Perfecto, perfecto.-Se escuchó de los chicos del futuro y del pasado.

-Y también fui premio anual,-Siguió hablando Teddy. Y Remus hincho su pecho lleno de orgullo.- Me gustaba mucho Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. No jugué quiddicth, ya que herede la torpeza de mamá. Y creo que eso es todo, ¿Preguntas?

-¿Tienes novia?- Pregunto una Ravenclaw.

-No, no tiene novia, ¡Tiene esposa, y una hija! Así que dejen de mirar a MI esposo sino quieren sentir la Maldición Cruaciatus.- Les amenazo una encapuchada, ya que eran muchas chicas que lo miraban con ganas de estar con él, en una cama.

-Y creo que eso responde a la pregunta. Tengo una esposa a la que amo, y una pequeña y adorable hija a la que cuidaría de cualquier baboso.-Dijo con ojos que demostraban el amor que les tenia a ambas.

-¿Tú tienes mi problema?- Le pregunto Remus a su hijo.

-No, tranquilo. Solo soy metamorfomago como mamá.

-Oye, ¿Somos buenos padres? –Esta vez su madre. A lo que Teddy palideció, no esperaba esa pregunta. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Remus y Tonks, temieron lo peor.

\- Bueno, en la Segunda Guerra Mágica donde Voldemort fue derrotado,- Muchos sonrieron, en especial Harry. –Hubo muchas muertes, y ustedes murieron en ella.- Dijo finalmente mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Todo el comedor quedo en silencio, en especial los amigos y conocidos de la pareja. La peli-rosa empezó a llorar, mientras era abrazada por Remus. Andrómeda lloraba por la futura perdida de su hija, mientras su esposo la abrazaba. Sirius no se lo podía creer, primero James y ahora Remus.

-¿Te dejamos solo?- Pregunto Tonks una vez que se pudo tranquilizar.

-Cuando sucedió, yo solo tenía unas semanas de vida.- Tonks empezó a llorar de nuevo, había dejado a su bebe solo.-Viví hasta mis 9 años con mi abuela, hasta que ella falleció y me mude a la casa de mi padrino, Harry Potter, el cual me adoptaron como un hijo.- Los padres del joven, le agradecieron a Harry.

-¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?- Le pregunto la peli-rosa.

-Siempre, mamá.

-¿Crees que podamos conocer a mi nieta?- La verdad sentía que tenía la necesidad de conocer a la niña.

-Esperen un segundo.- Les pidió Ted. Mientras se dirigía a un encapuchado de estatura media y le susurraba cosas al oído, mientras que el otro le respondía en voz baja. Cuando terminaron de hablar, Teddy volvió a su lugar y dijo.

-Sera mejor que primero se presente la siguiente persona para mostrarles a mi hija.- Después de decir esto, se fue a sentar con sus padres, que lo abrazaron fuertemente.


	3. Victoire Weasley

Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter son mios, le pertenecen a la autora J.K Rowling.

Excepto algunos que son de mi propia invención.

* * *

Victoire Weasley.

Unos segundos después de que Teddy se fuera con sus padres, una figura camino hasta donde hacía unos minutos había estado el peli-azul. Se quitó la capucha dejando ver a una joven de tez pálida, el cabello lo tenía rubio largo hasta media espalda, ojos de color celeste, tenía un hermoso rostro como de porcelana, era un poco alta. La mayoría de los chicos que no se encontraban actualmente en alguna relación, jadearon sorprendidos por la belleza de la joven muchacha, ninguno le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Hola gente del pasado.-Saludo con una amplia sonrisa, que dejaba ver sus dientes blancos. –Mi nombre es Victoire Weasley.

-¿Qué?-Dijo estupefacto Geroge.

-¡¿Una Weasley rubia?!-Gritaron ambos gemelos.

-Es imposible.- Logro mencionar Fred. Ninguno se lo creía. Los gemelos se miraron y gritaron.- ¡Corran! ¡Este es el fin del mundo!- Logrando que todo el comedor se empezara a reír por las ocurrencias de los pelirrojos.

-¡Fred y George Weasley, compórtense!-Le grito Molly. A lo que ambos se sentaron rápidamente ante la atenta mirada de su madre.

-Mis padres son William y Fleur Weasley,-Los nombrados se miraron sonrientes y se besaron tiernamente. Molly abrazo a su hijo y a Fleur, estaba feliz ya que le darían a una hermosa nieta.

-Eh, sigo. Tengo veintidós años y trabajo como sanadora en San Mungo.-Con una leve sonrisa.- Cuando entre a Hogwarts, fui Gryffindor.

-¿Pog qué no fuiste a Beauxbatons?- Le pregunto su madre.

-Porque, papá te convenció de mandarme a Hogwarts, ya que todos mis primos vendrían aquí.-Le contesto con una sonrisa.

-¿Primos?-Pregunto Arthur.

-Pues claro abuelo, tendrás muchos nietos que cuidar.-Con una sonrisa.

-Oye, acuérdate de los nietos adoptivos.-Dijo un encapuchado.

-Cierto, gracias Tadeo.-Le agradeció.-Como ya escucharon, también tendrán nietos adoptivos.

-¿Nietos…-Hablo Fred.

-…adoptivos?-Termino George.

-Sí, verán es complicado. La mayoría de los que están ahí,-Dijo señalando a los encapuchados.-Son de diferentes padres, y bueno, los abuelos los quieren como sus nietos, ¿Se entendió?-Pregunto algo desconcertada.

-Casi, pero no.-Respondió Ron. La joven suspiro.

-Mejor sigo en lo que estaba.-No queriendo dar vueltas a ese tema.- Como ya dije fui a Gryffindor, en donde fui perfecta, y no digan "Perfecta perfecta"-Mientras fruncía el ceño.- Y también Premio Anual.-Sus padres se sintieron orgullosos su hija.- ¿Preguntas?

-Yo- Hablo un Hufflepuf.- ¿Tienes novio?

-En realidad no tengo novio, pero si esposo.-Con ojos de enamorada. La mayoría de los chicos se decepcionaron. Estoy casada y tengo una hermosa hija con Teddy.- Molly, Ginny, Hermione, y Fleur aplaudían felices.

-¡LUPIN ESTAS MUERTO!-Bramo Bill, mientras apuntaba con su varita de Teddy. Los del futuro tuvieron que esconder una carcajada, sentían que eso era un deja vu.

-Papá no le hagas nada.- Le pidió su hija.

-¡William Agthug Weasley siéntate ahoga mismo¡-Le grito Fleur, que en ese momento miraba a su pareja como lo hacía Molly cuando estaba enojada.

-¡Se aprovechó de mi bebe! –Intento excusarse.

-Siéndote sincero tío, creo que fue Vic la que se aprovechó de Teddy.-Dijo un encapuchado.

-¡James!-Le reprendió Vic al encapuchado, mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente.

-Escucha Lupin, más te vale que no la lastimes o serás hombre muerto, ¿Escuchaste?- Le amenazo a Ted.

-Nunca le haría daño.-Le aseguro Teddy.-O cierto, ¿Quieren conocer a nuestra hija?-Con una sonrisa. Tonks y Fleur asintieron rápidamente.

-Oye Al, ven.-Le dijo a un encapuchado, el que anteriormente le había hablado al oído.- ¿Puedes hacer el hechizo?

-Claro Teddy- Mientras sacaba su varita.- ¡Legeimans!-Grito. Una luz verde salió de la varita del tal Al, y fue directamente hasta Teddy quien había agarrado la mano de su esposa. Todos vieron atentamente como la luz se quedaba frente a la pareja, mientras Victoire susurraba unas palabras. La luz empezó a tomar forma, era como una imagen.

Se podía ver a Ted y Victoire en lo que parecía San Mungo. Victoire estaba acostada en una camilla, mientras Ted estaba parado al lado suyo y miraba con dulzura a un bulto que la joven rubia tenía en sus brazos.

-Es hermosa Teddy.-Hablo Victoire.

-Igual que su madre.-Mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

-¿Cómo la llamaremos?-Pregunto.

-¿Qué te parece, Nymphadora?-Con un brillo en los ojos.

-Como tu madre.-Susurro.

-Si.-Musito.-Me hubiera gustado que ellos estuvieran aquí para conocer a su nieta.-Una lagrima se le escapaba de sus ojos.

-Ellos estarían orgullosos de ti, Ted.-Agarrándole la mano a su esposo.-Hmm, Nymphadora me gusta.

-Sí, tienes razón.-Con una radiante sonrisa.-Entonces, nuestra pequeña será Nymphadora Lupin.

-Bienvenida Nymphadora Lupin. –Dándole un suave beso en la cabeza de la recién nacida.

La escena desapareció, y ahora se veía a una bebe de aproximadamente un año o dos, tenía el cabello rubio o eso parecía ya que se podía notar algunas mechas de un azul. Vestia un vestido blanco y unas pequeñas sandalias. Estaban en una fiesta, ya que había decoraciones, globos, adornos y todo eso. La familia estaba presente y también los amigos.

-Feliz cumple, pequeña Dora.-Le dijo su madre, mientras le ponía un colgante alrededor del cuello.

-Ya tiene dos años. Crece muy rápido.-Se lamentó un joven peliazul.

-Teddy solo es una bebe. No quiero imaginar cómo te pondrás cuando tenga novio.-Con algo de burla. Pero parece que el joven no se lo tomo como tal.

-Ella nunca va a tener novio. ¡Jamás! No dejare que ningún pervertido ponga sus manos en MI princesa. –Exclamo enojado. Su hija no tendría novio.

-Ted Remus Lupin.-Exclamo sorprendida por los celos de su esposo.-Para eso faltan años, tranquilo. Solo tiene dos años. –Con una sonrisa.

-Sí, creo que exagere un poco.-Con una leve sonrisa, mientras su esposa levantaba una ceja como diciendo "¿Solo un poco?"

-Sera mejor que vayamos al jardín, los demás nos esperan.-Dijo tomando a la pequeña Dora en sus brazos, mientras que Teddy les abría una puerta y salían rumbo al jardín.

La imagen desapareció. Muchas mujeres habían visto con cariño a la pequeña Nymphadora.

-Y creo que eso es todo.-Hablo un muy sonriente Teddy. Sus padres estaban orgullosos de su hijo. Demasiado diría yo. Pero Tonks tenía el ceño fruncido, se levantó de su asiento y señalo a la pareja.

-¡¿Por qué le arruinaron la vida a su adorable criatura?!-Exclamo casi grito Tonks, su pelo había pasado de rosa chicle a un rojo furioso.

-Mamá, a Vic y a mí nos gusta Nymphadora. Que a ti no te guste tu nombre, no significa que a nadie le debe gustar.-Dijo serenamente.-Además Dora es metamorfomaga.-Dijo con cara de bobo.

-¿Y eso que?-Pregunto un Ravenclaw.

-Mi madre es metamorfomaga, al igual que yo, y ahora también mi hija. Entonces creía que ese nombre iba con ella. Me recordaba a ti, mamá.- Esta vez dirigiéndose a Tonks, que su cabello había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre.

-Lo siento hijo.-Se disculpó.

-No te preocupes.-Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bien, creo que ya hemos terminado.- Hablo Victoire.

-Esperen jóvenes.-Les paro Dumbledore.- Quisiera preguntarles algo.

-Claro, señor.-Le contesto el peli azul.

-El hechizo que hicieron fue maravilloso debo decir, una forma de ver tus recuerdos en una viva imagen, reproduciéndose tal cual son los hechos.-Hablo sabiamente el director.-Pero jamás en toda mi vida eh escuchado de él

-El hechizo fue inventado, director. La persona que lo invento se presentara en un largo rato, pero lo considero mi hermano menor. Debo decir que Al, es muy inteligente, y un chico realmente raro.-Hablo Teddy.

-Gracias Ted, y no soy raro.- Hablo un encapuchado.

-Entonces, espero con ansias la presentación del tal Al.-Hablo Dumbledore con un brillo en los ojos.

-Gracias, director. A mí también me encantaría conocerlo, y no solo a usted. –Respondió el encapuchado.

-No te hagas el importante, principito.-Hablo otro encapuchado.

-Cállate idiota.

-Como diga el príncipe.-Dijo burlón el encapuchado.

-Ok, creo que ahora si es todo.-Dijo Vic, yéndose a saludar a sus padres, mientras Teddy también se iba con los suyos.


	4. Molly Weasley

Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter son mios, le pertenecen a la autora J.K Rowling.

Excepto algunos que son de mi propia invención.

* * *

Molly Weasley.

Cuando Teddy y Victoire estuvieron con sus padres, una encapuchada, por la forma de caminar, se paró donde hace unos momentos estuvieron la rubio y el peliazul.

-Hola Hogwarts.-Saludo mientras se quitaba la capucha.-Mi nombre es Molly II Weasley, en honor a la abuela Molly.-Dijo con una sonrisa. La joven era pelirroja, como toda una Weasley, sus ojos eran azul grisáceo, era de estatura baja, pero extremadamente hermosa, lo que muchos chicos babearon por ella. Su pelo era lacio con movimiento, y tenía muy pocas pecas. Estaba levemente maquillada. Traía puesto una blusa blanca, arriba de esta tenia puesta una camisa color rosa claro.

La señora Weasley soltaba muchas lágrimas, feliz de que uno de sus hijos le haya puesto su nombre.

-Mi padres son Percy Weasley y…-Iba a seguir, pero las exclamaciones de Fred y George los interrumpieron.

-¿Percy se casó?- Aun sin creerlo, comento Fred.

-¿Una mujer soporto al pomposo?-Le siguió George.

Molly había ido a abrazar a su hijo, que estaba alejado de los demás, ya que él y su familia estaban peleados, pero los echaba de menos. Percy estaba pálido, él tendría una hija. Se quedó paralizado cuando su madre lo abrazo, pero igualmente correspondió el abrazo.

-Gracias, hijo.-Le agradeció una vez que se separaron. El pelirrojo solo le sonrió, mirando feliz a su madre.

-Eh, como ya había dicho, mi padre es Percy Weasley y mi madre es Audrey Jackson, es muggle.-Aclaro al ver la cara de su padre, ya que este no conocía a ninguna Audrey.

-¿Cómo la conocí?- Pregunto su padre.

-No sé cómo, solo sé que se conocieron unos meses después de la guerra.-Percy solamente asintió.-Em, en Hogwarts me seleccionaron a Ravenclaw, fui perfecta y premio anual.- Y se escuchó un "Perfecta perfecta" Por parte del futuro y del pasado.- Cállense-Grito Molly, los del futuro dejaron sus burlas, ya que conocían perfectamente el carácter de las mujeres Made in Weasley.

-Carácter Weasley.-Comentaron los gemelos.

-Eh, creo que eso es todo.

-Te falto tu edad, Molls.-Hablo un encapuchado.

-Oh, cierto. Gracias Isaac.-Le agradeció con una sonrisa, cosa que a su padre no le gusto.-Tengo 21 años, y ahora si eso es todo. ¿Preguntas?

-¿Tienes novio?-Grito un Ravenclaw.

-Sí, si tengo.-Su cara se puso tan colorada como su cabello.

-¿Queeeee?- Exclamo Percy, mientras se paraba.-Eres muy joven para tener novio, jovencita.

-Celos Weasley.-Bufo Victoire.

-¡Papá! Tengo 21, soy bastante mayor, ¿No crees?-Con una ceja levantada.

-Solo dime quién demonios es el desgraciado.-Con una voz calmada que parecía todo lo contrario.

-Se llama Tomas Clayton, tiene 22, y trabaja conmigo en el ministerio. Lamentablemente no pudo venir a la fiesta, así que no se encuentra con nosotros.-Con una sonrisa típica de enamorada.

-¿En qué parte del ministerio estas?- Pregunto Hermione, intentando calmar la situación.

-En la de Leyes Mágicas. Con Tom, estamos trabajando para que los hombres lobos tengan sus propios derechos en la comunidad mágica.- A Remus le brillaron los ojos.

-Gracias, Molly.-Le agradeció.

-No hay nada que agradecer, tío Remus. La idea fue especialmente de Teddy.-Remus miro a su hijo con lágrimas en los ojos, y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Y tía Hermione,-Le llamo.- También hicimos la ley para los elfos domésticos, el P.E.E.D.O. –Hablo con una sonrisa.

-Espera, has dicho ¿Tía?- Pregunto Hermione, una vez que se dio cuenta.

-Oh, eh sí, nos hemos acostumbrado a llamarte así. Bueno, creo que eso es todo.-Dijo rápidamente al ver que la castaña seguía con la duda.-Dom, tú sigues.-Le aviso a una encapuchada que estaba hablando con otra persona en voz baja. Mientras ella iba a saludar a su padre, y le decía algo al oído.

-Vale.-Mientras caminaba a la tarima.


	5. Dominique Weasley

Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter son mios, le pertenecen a la autora J.K Rowling.

Excepto algunos que son de mi propia invención.

* * *

Dominique Weasley

-Vale.-Mientras caminaba a la tarima.

-¡Hola gente del pasado!-Saludo. Mientras se sacaba la capucha, a lo que muchos hombres jadearon por la belleza.-Mi nombre es Dominique Weasley.-Con una radiante sonrisa. La joven era de mediana estatura, su cabellera rubia era completamente lacio hasta mitad de la espalda, su ojos eran de un azul claro, tenía muy pocas pecas, ya que casi no se notaban, sus labios eran finos, con brillo labial. Llevaba puesto un vestido rojo con detalles de flores, que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Nadie podía creer que esa joven poseyese tanta hermosura. Muy pocos sacaron el parecido con Victoire Weasley.

-Mi nombre es Dominique Weasley, pero díganme Dom, o como les guste,-Su sonrisa adornaba todo su rostro.- Mis padres son Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacuor, de soltera.-Los jóvenes se besaron al saber que tendrían otra hija.

-Bien hecho hermano,-Le felicito Fred.-Parece que no has perdido el tiempo.

El rostro de Bill se puso tan rojo que pudo pasar desapercibido con su cabello. A lo que muchos de los presentes del gran comedor empezaron a reír.

-Bien, sigo, tengo 21 años, cuando fui a Hogwarts me seleccionaron en Gryffindor,-La casa de los leones aplaudió.-Fui prefecta, pero no Premio Anual. Y ni se les ocurra decir algo,-Amenazo a los del futuro, como a los del pasado.-Eh, mi mejor amiga es Molly.-Las jóvenes se sonrieron.-Y mi mejor amigo es Isaac.

-Ese tal Isaac,-Hablo con rabia Bill.- ¿Es tu novio?- Y se escuchó una carcajada de un encapuchado.

-Por supuesto que no, papá. Solo es mi mejor amigo, aunque tiene dos años más que Molls y yo.

-¿Por qué tienes un amigo mayor?-Pregunto Fleur.- Aclaro, no es que me moleste, solo que pensar que ingresaste a tu primer año, mientras él estaba en su tercero.

-Sí, pues, nuestra relación es algo extraña. Nos conocimos el primer día que ingrese a Hogwarts en el tren. Pero creo que verán el recuerdo cuando termine mi presentación.

-Oye, ¿Jugaste al Quidditch?-Pregunto Oliver Wood.

-Sí,-Casi saltando de alegría, muchos amantes del juego festejaron.-Ingrese en mi tercer año, como Golpeadora.-Dijo con orgullo.- ¿Preguntas?

-¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre?- Pregunte Hermione.

-Oh, como saben, lo que llevo puesto es ropa muggle, la mayoría de nosotros la llevamos.-Algunos Slytherin hicieron una mueca de desagrado.-Soy modelo de ropa muggle, actualmente vivo en una pequeña casa con mi mejor amigo.-A lo que Bill gruño.

-Tranquilo señor Weasley, respeto a Dom y nunca me aprovecharía de ella. Es mi mejor amiga.-Hablo un encapuchado, a lo que muchos dijeron que era el tal Isaac.

-¿Ves, papá? Rubito no me hará nada.-Con un poco de burla.

-Que por los mil demonios de Merlín, no me digas rubito. Suena estúpido, mi querida rubita.

-No me digas, rubita.-Bramo Dominique.

-Ves, suena horrible para ambos.-Comento la voz.

-Vale.-Dijo derrotada.- Como sea, en fin. ¿Preguntas? ¿Me olvide decir algo?

-Si hija, ¿Tienen más hermanos?-Pregunto Fleur.

-Oh, pues eso lo sabrán después. –Con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Somos buenos padres?-Pregunto Bill. Notaba que su segunda hija no era como Victoire, pero no le interesaba, solo pensaba que había algo que no encajaba.

-Eh, pues cuando tenía quince años me fui de casa por una pelea con mi mamá.-A esto, Fleur empezó a llorar.-Me decías que tenía que ser como Vic, que actuara como ella, y muchas cosas. Al final, te deje en claro que yo no soy como mi hermana, tenemos diferencias sí, pero de todas formas la quiero, y a ustedes también.

-Soy mala madre,-Se le escucho decir a Fleur, quien era abrazada por su futuro esposo.

-No lo eres, mamá. Solo no viste que no puedo ser como Victoire, nada más. Yo volví a casa después de unos meses, pero tranquila, igual te amo. Aquí termino yo.-Y salió corriendo a abrazar a su madre.

-Oye.-Le llamo un encapuchado.- ¿Y el recuerdo?

-Cierto, gracias Lys. Aquí está mi recuerdo. –

Estaban en la estación de King Cross, se veía a una niña rubia, muchos notaron que era la joven Dominique, pero tenía once años.

-Estaré en Gryffindor, papá. –Le prometió la niña a su padre.

-Por supuesto que sí, eres toda una leona, cariño.-Mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

-Sera mejor que subas. Vic, cariño.-Le llamo a su otra hija.-Cuida a tu hermana.

-Sí, mamá.

Esta vez estaban en el pasillo del tren, la rubia de Dominique, no encontraba un compartimiento libre, y para colmo su maleta estaba un poco pesada.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-Le hablo una voz a sus espaldas. Al darse vuelta, un joven de unos trece año, piel casi pálida, se cabello era de color rubio. Y en su rostro tenía una sonrisa, que muchas chicas dirían que era seductora.

Muchas chicas que Hogwarts jadearon, principalmente las de los primeros años. Aunque los de los últimos años, pensaban como se vería ese chico de adulto.

-Eh, no tranquilo.-Le dijo calmadamente.

-¿Segura? Eso se ve pesado.-Le señalo su maleta.

-Pues lo es, pero estoy bien.-Le dijo intentando convencerlo. El chico no le hizo caso, agarro su maleta y empezó a caminar buscando un lugar para la niña de primer año. Mientras Dominique quedaba ahí parada en el mismo lugar, viendo como otro alumno mayor que ella, agarraba sus pertenencias y se iba. No tuvo más remedio que seguirlo. Luego de unos minutos, el chico encontró un lugar. Acomodo la maleta, y se sentó al lado de la ventana.

-No tuve tiempo de presentarme, lo siento. Me llamo Isaac N…Piiiiiiii-Se escuchó un silbido, los del futuro miraron a la chica como si quisiera una explicación.

-No pueden saber su apellido, no aun.-Le dijo ella. Todo el comedor siguió viendo el recuerdo del chico rubio.

-Yo soy Dominique Weasley.-Con una sonrisa.-Oye, ¿En qué casa estas?- Pregunto con curiosidad.

-Soy un Slytherin.-Hablo con orgullo.-Este año curso tercero.

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeee?- Grito Bill.- ¿Tu mejor amigo es una serpiente?

-Sí, papá. Y ya hablamos de esto. Así que mejor sigues mirando el recuerdo.-Le reto su hija.

-Oh,-Exclamo sorprendida.-Yo creo que estaré en Gryffindor. También oí sobre las rivalidades.-Bajando la cabeza.

-Escucha, si tú fueras una leona, no significa que te deje de hablar.

-Entonces, ¿Serias mi amigo? ¿Aunque fuera a Gryffindor?-Pregunto feliz.

-Por supuesto que sí. Solo si tu prometes ser amiga de una serpiente.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pues claro que sí. Serás mi primer amigo, y el mejor.-Mientras se abalanzaba sobre el joven abrazándolo fuertemente.

-¿Amigos para siempre?

-Amigos para siempre.-Le prometió Dominique.

Entonces el recuerdo se esfumo.

-Y así vieron mi primer día en el tren, y mi mejor amigo. –Felizmente.

-Fue un gran momento Dom.-Hablo el encapuchado, Isaac.

-Owww, Si.-Mientras corría y le daba un abrazo.-Bien, eso sí es todo. Adiós.


	6. Lucy Weasley

Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter son mios, le pertenecen a la autora J.K Rowling.

Excepto algunos que son de mi propia invención.

* * *

Lucy Weasley.

-¿Quién sigue?-Pregunto un encapuchado.

-Eh, creo que Lu.

-Sí, Lu, -Le llamo a una encapuchada.-Tú sigues.

-Vale.-Mientras caminaba hasta la tarima.-Hola, mi nombre es Lucy Weasley.-Mientras se sacaba la capucha, y una mujer, de cabello castaño rojizo, su cabello estaba ondulado, sus ojos de color entre celeste verdoso, estaba vestida con un pulóver de color gris, tenía un jeans apretado de color negro, y unas sandalias con tacón.

-Mis padres son Percy Weasley y Audrey Weasley.-Con una sonrisa. Percy sonrió, tenía dos hijas en un futuro.

-Demonios, hermano. No has perdido el tiempo.-Hablo Fred.

-Deberías buscar otro trabajo.-Le siguió George. A lo que muchos soltaron algunas risitas.

-¡Fred y George Weasley! Cierren esas malditas bocas.-Grito la matriarca Weasley. Al escuchar a su madre enfurecida, ambos gemelos se callaron.

-Eh, bien. Como ya saben mi nombre es Lucy, tengo veinte años. Cuando fui a Hogwarts me seleccionaron a Gryffindor.-La mesa de los leones empezó a aplaudir.-No jugué quidditch, pero siempre iba a alentar a mi equipo.

-¿Trabajas actualmente?-Pregunto Hermione.

-Sí, ti… Hermione.-Se corrigió rápidamente.-Trabajo en una empresa muggle en los Estados Unidos.

-¿De qué trata el lugar?-Pregunto esta vez su padre.

-Ahí manejamos todo lo que es el dinero, comercios y demás. Algo no tan diferente como hay aquí, en el mundo mágico.

-¿Tienes novio?-Se escuchó en la mesa de Hufflepuf

-No, no tengo novio. En realidad, cortamos hace unas semanas.-Con una pequeña sonrisa.-Eh, sigo. Fui prefecta, y cierren esa jodida boca.-Amenazo la joven.-Y no, no fui Premio Anual.

-¿Hablas enserio?-Empezo George.

-¿La hija de Percy…-Le siguió Fred.

-No es Premio Anual?-Y al final su hermano.

-Pues no, tíos. Yo no soy Molly.-Como si ya hubiera repetido la frase mil veces en su pasado.-Creo que eso es todo.

-¿Cuánto falta?- Pregunto Ron.-Es que tengo hambre.

-Aun nos faltan demasiado tío. Casi veinte personas más.

-¡¿Tanto!?

-Sí, pues, cúlpense a ustedes mismo por tener tantos hijos.

-Después de la próxima presentación, haremos una pausa. Para que el joven Weasley pueda alimentarse.-Hablo el director.

-Eh, creo que es tu turno Rox.-Hablo un encapuchado, una vez que Lucy se fue con su familia.

-Sí, lo sé. Bien aquí voy.-Una figura avanzo…

* * *

Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy corto. Lo se, Lo siento. Tengo problemas con el cole, asi que los capitulos seran cortos, pero no tanto eh. Hasta que lleguemos a James Sirius, y Albus Severus :3


	7. Roxanne Weasley

Roxanne Weasley

-Hola, Mi nombre es Roxanne Weasley.-Se sacó la capucha, y una joven, de piel morena con ojos de color azul oscuro, vestía un jeans de color bordo, con botas negras, llevaba una campera de color rojo con cuadros, y parecía que llevaba capucha, en los bordes tenía un montón de pelos de color marrón. Su cabello era de un castaño oscuro, casi marrón.

Todos se preguntaban quiénes eran los padres de esa hermosa joven. Pero muy pocos vieron el parecido con alguien en especial.

-Mis padres son George Weasley, y Angelina Johnson. –La mayoría abrió los ojos tan grandes que casi se les salía.-Si, lo sé. Mi padre ha madurado.-Sonriendo, y a la vez mostrando su perfecta dentadura blanca. Muchas personas rieron. Pues parecía raro ver a uno de los gemelos casado y con una hija.

George Weasley no sabía que decir, así que con su valentía de Gryffindor, se paró de su asiento, camino hasta donde estaba Angelina, la que, por lo que escucho y vio, sería su esposa y la madre de su hija. Le agarro un brazo a la joven, haciendo que se parase y la beso dulcemente. Muchos los miraban atónitos. Molly Weasley tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y todos sus hermanos sonreían felizmente. Pero el que más parecía feliz y contento por su hermano, era Fred. Sus ojos brillaban y tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Se levantó de su asiento y empezó a aplaudir.

-¡Bien hecho, George!-Grito aplaudiendo, mientras muchos aplaudían por el gemelo Weasley. Los jóvenes que antes se estaban besando, se separaron muy sonrojados, pero no les importo. Se agarraron de las manos, y se sentaron juntos, Fred lo había seguido y se sentaba ahora a un lado de Angelina.

Roxanne estaba feliz, sus padres se habían besado, y se sentaban juntos.

-Bien, ya que mis padres se han besado, y gracias a Merlín que no llegaron a mas.-A la última parte la dijo en voz baja, pero algunos la escucharon y empezaron a reír.- Eh, tengo 20 años, fui a Hogwarts, y como mis padres fui una orgullosa leona,-La casa roja y dorara empezó a aplaudir.-Oh, sí, me llevo muy bien con mi prima preferida Lucy, pero parece que ella se olvidó de mencionarlo.-

-¡Lo siento, Roxy!-Le grito Lucy, desde el asiento.-Eres la mejor.

-Bien, bien.-Se conformó Roxy.-Lucy es mi mejor amiga y…

-¿Y yo que?-Grito un encapuchado.

-Tú también lo eres, Tad.-Le contesto algo sonrojada Roxanne. Algo que la tercera generación noto, sabían que su prima o amiga, gustaba del chico desde su quinto año.-Creo que nada mas- ¿Preguntas?

-¿Tienes novio?- Se escucho.

-Eh, no, no tengo, pero me gusta alguien.-Dijo totalmente colorada. Mientras que un chico de la tercera bajaba la cabeza triste.

-¿Trabajas o estudias?- Le pregunto esta vez su madre.

-No, mamá. Juego profesionalmente al Quidditch en Los Tornados de Tutshill, como cazadora. En mi tiempo estoy en un descanso después de vencer a los Chudley Cannons.-Se oyeron algunos lamentos. Sus padres estaban orgullosos de su hija.-Creo que eso es todo de mí. Y como dijo el profesor Dumbledore, habrá un descanso de unos minutos, para que tío Ron se alimente.-Con una sonrisa.

-Espera, ¿Para qué estamos todos aquí? Digo la mayoría son de Gryffindor por claros motivos, que tenemos que ver los demás, o mejor dicho, nosotros.-Hablo un Slytherin de séptimo.

-Es que hay unas serpientes por ahí,-Señalando a la tercera generación. Algunos se sorpendieron. Si, lo sé, algo raro, ¿No? Pero antes de presentar a los Slyhterin haremos como una "presentación"-Haciendo comillas con los dedos, remarcando la palabra- No hablare del tema, tendrán que esperar- Al ver la cara de confusión.-Ok, adiós.-Y se fue con sus padres y familia.

-Bien, tomaremos unos minutos de descanso.-Hablo el director, mientras algunas comidas llenaron las cuatro mesas, ahora cinco para los del futuro.


	8. Lorcan y Lysander Scamander

Mientras todos en el Gran Comedor comían, los de la tercera generación platicaban muy felices.  
-Los siguientes que pasamos somos nosotros- Habló un joven rubio, refiriéndose a él y a su hermano.  
-Esta bien, además nadie tenia ganas de ser los siguientes.- Habló una chica rubia riéndose.  
-Chicos, alguien de nosotros tendría que comentar sobre lo que paso en un futuro -Pidió Teddy.  
-Yo creo que es mejor que lo haga Al.- Se escuchó en la mesa.  
-¿Por que yo?-Preguntó Al.  
-Porque si lo dices tu, sera mas emocionante.-Dijo Roxy. Mientras Al decía algo en voz baja.  
-Muy bien, seguiremos con las presentaciones.- Se escuchó la voz de Director Dumbledore. La comida desapareció y todas las personas pusieron atención a los del futuro, esperando ansionsamente a los siguientes.  
Dos jóvenes encapuchados se subieron a la tarima.  
-Hola Hogwarts.-Habló uno de los escapuchados.  
-Nosotros somos...- Empezó uno.  
-Los gemelos mas sexys del futuro...- Le siguió el otro. Mientras que los del presente miraban disimuladamente a los gemelos Weasley.  
-Lorcan y...-  
-Lysander  
-Scamander-Dijeron al mismo tiempo, mientras se quitaban las capuchas y dejaban ver a dos chicos rubios, el primero tenia el pelo hasta el hombro, y vestia una camisa celeste con un chaleco de color marrón, y vestia un jeans azul. El segundo tenia el pelon corto, y vestía una remera azul y un jeans negro, y ambos andaban con unas Converse.  
-Bueno, como les acabamos de decir, yo soy Lorcan-Habló el chico de camisa celeste.- Y él es Lysander- Señalando al de remera azul.  
-Nuestros padres son Rolf Scamander y Luna Lovegood.-Dijo Lysander sorprendiendo a muchas personas. Específicamente a Luna que desde hacia unos meses se mandaba cartas con su amigo Rolf, y ya empezaba a sentir cosas por él.  
En otra punta de la mesa, Rolf Scamander se sentía muy contento porque se iba a casar y tener dos hijos con Luna que gustaba de ella desde hace unos meses. Se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió hasta donde estaba ella, con suavidad la levanto de asiento, le tomo el rostro con las dos manos y la beso suavemente, intentando explicar sus sentimientos hacia ella, la cual respondio gustosa ese beso. Cuando ambos se separaron tenían a todo el Comedor mirandolos con una sonrisa.  
-Bien, ya que mis padres han hecho muestra de uno de los actos mas tiernos que he visto, prosigamos.- Habló de repente Lysander.- En fin, ambos tenemos dieciseis años, estudiamos en Hogwarts, yo voy a Hufflepuff...  
-Y yo a Ravenclaw, como mamá.-Intervino Lorcan con una sonrisa.  
-Juego Quidditch en el puesto de guardián, y soy un Prefecto muy guapo.-Guiñando un ojo.- Tengo novia y no dire todavia quien es, ya que se presentara en un rato.- Y una encapuchada sonreía sin que nadie lo notara.  
-Ya que mi querido Lyss se ha presentado me toca a mí-Dijo Lorcan- Como ya saben estoy en Ravenclaw, no soy Prefecto y nadie pregunte porque-Dijo rascandose la nuca.- Juego Quidditch como golpeador, aunque aveces lo dejo de lado un poco para concentrarme en mis estudios. ¿Preguntas?-  
-Yo-Levantó la mano una chica de Gryffindor.-¿Tienes novia?- A lo que muchas jovenes prestaron atención.  
-Si, tengo una hermosa y sexy novia.- Con una sonrisa en el rostro.-  
-¿Qué tienen pensado hacer cuando salgan de Hogwarts?- Preguntó Luna, interesada en el futuro de sus hijos.  
-Pues yo tal vez trabaje en el Ministerio, en el Control de Criaturas Mágicas.-Dijo Lyzz  
-Aún no lo tengo decidido, pero tal vez me ponga un local de veterinaria en el mundo mágico, pues ya saben, para poder salvar de la muerte a muchas criaturas.-Con una leve sonrisa, a lo que muchas suspiraron.  
-¿Tienen mas hermanos?-Preguntó Rolf.  
-No, solo somos nosotros dos nomas.-Contestó Lorcan.  
-Aunque a mi me gustaria una hermanita.-Comentó Lyss.-Bien, eso es todo de nuestra parte, asi que nos retiramos.- Ambos se fueron con sus padres quienes los abrazaron enseguida.


	9. Allison Finnigan

Una vez que los gemelos se hubieran bajado, subió otra persona encapuchada. Lentamente se fue sacando la capucha, dejando ver a una muy hermosa joven de tez un oscura, cabello castaño y ondulado hasta el codo. Vestía una blusa de color azul y un jeans de color blanco, con unas sandalias de tacón.  
-Hola, mi nombre es Allison Finnigan.- Al decir esto Seamus, quien estaba tomando algo en un vaso, escupió todo el liquido al oir el nombre de la joven.  
-¿Soy tu padre?-Preguntó Seamus.  
-Si, al menos que haya otro Finnigan en Hogwarts.-Dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio.-Tengo quince años, y soy una orgullosa Gryffindor.-Toda la mesa de los Leones empezaron a aplaudir.-No juego Quidditch pero voy a alentar a mi casa en todos los partidos.  
-Oye, no dijiste quien es tu madre.-Comentó Ron.  
-Oh cierto, bueno mi madre es Parvati Patil.-Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que Parvati tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, su hija estaba casi enfrente de ella, aunque se preguntaba porque habia elegido estar con Seamus.  
-Y mamá, se que te preguntas en que momento estaras con papá, pero no te preocupes, porque su relación empieza un mes después de la Batalla Final.- A lo que Parvati solo sonrió.  
-¿Tienes novio?- Preguntó de repente Seamus con el ceño un poco fruncido.  
-Eh pues si-Dijo con una sonrisa.- Y se llama Lorcan Scamander.-El recién nombrado se acercó y la beso. Cosa que a Seamua no le gusto ni un poquito y se dispuso a sacar su varita, pero Parvati que estaba cerca de él, le golpeó en la cabeza y le dijo unas palabras en el oído, palabras que asustaron a Seamus, por el cuál guardo su varita.  
-Bueno-Una vez que Lorcan la había dejado.-Sigamos, me va muy bien con todas las asignaturas, excepto Historia de la Magia.-Con una sonrisa, ya que a nadie le iba bien en esa materia.-Creo que es todo de mi parte, asi que nos veremos mas tarde supongo. Es tu turno.-Le habló a otro encapuchado.


	10. Jane Thomas

El encapuchado subió a la tarima y se saco rapidamente la capucha, dando paso a una joven muy bella de tez oscura que tenia el cabello color negro, y vestía una blusa muy a la moda de origen muggle, un chaleco de jeans también muggle y una calza de color oscuro.  
-Hola gente del pasado, mi nombre es Jane Thomas.- El aludido casi se cae su asiento.- Mis padres son Dean Thomas y Padma Patil - Ambos jovenes se besaron, ya hacia unas semanas se estaban viendo a escondidas y saber que iban a estar juntos y con una hija les puso contentos.-Tengo quince años, y voy a Gryffindor.-La mesa de los leones empezaron a aplaudir y a silbar.-Juego Quiddicth en el puesto de Cazador, y debo admitir que soy muy buena.- Con una sonrisa, a lo que muchos suspiraron.- En fin, no tengo mucho que contar.- Al ver que su padre iba a preguntar algo, se le adelantó.- Si papá, tengo novio y es Lysander.-Con una sonrisa de enamorada, le mandó un beso a su novio.  
-¡Pero eres muy joven!-Protestó Dean.  
-No, no lo soy. Tengo quince años y con Lyss solo nos llevamos un año. Asi que mejor cierra la boca antes de que mamá se enoje.-Dijo con el ceño fruncido. Dean miró a Padme y se dio cuenta de si, ya estaba enojada, y decidió mantenerse callado por ahora.  
-Bien, como todavía no tengo pensado que seguir cuando salga de Hogwarts, no diré nada mas y dejare que el proximo idiota haga su presentación.-Y se bajó de la tarima, mientras el otro encapuchado se subía a esta, pero entonces algo sucedió...


	11. James Sirius Potter

Fuegos artificiales alumbraron todo el Gran Comedor, con los colores rojo y dorado, colores de Gryffindor. Todos miraban fascinados el espectáculo hasta que terminaron. Y nadie se había dado cuenta que en vez de una persona encapuchada había un león grande que mostraba sus colmillos, una alumna de primer año al darse cuenta gritó con tanta energía que asustó a todo el mundo y en ese momento, se percataron del león que tenía una gran melena. Todos los del pasado se asustaron y se preguntaban de donde rayos había aparecido un león. Por supuesto, los del futuro se reían por la reacción de sus padres o familiares, ya que la persona encapuchada había preparado ese acto.  
El León caminó un par de pasos y empezó a transfomarse, con todas las miradas en él. Ahora en el lugar que antes ocupaba un león habia un joven alto y muy guapo, tenía el cabello desordenado de color castaño oscuro, al igual que sus ojos solo que en este caso eran un poco mas claros. Vestia una playera azul y una campera del mismo color que la playera, con unos jeans oscuros. En pocas palabras, todas las chicas de Hogwarts suspiraron, y en sus mentes armaban un plan de conquista.  
La profesora MgGonagall estaba sorprendida del estudiante que resultó ser un animago, ya que no debía tener mas de veinte años y convertirse en un gran felino era muy complicado, por eso la mayoría de magos y brujas elegían un animal siemple. Estuvo tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que el joven iba a empezar a hablar.  
-Hola personas del pasado, eh aquí al chico mas sexy, inteligente, fuerte, con una gran sonrisa seductora, y unos ojos que demuestran todo...-Empezó diciendo, pero una voz lo interrumpió.  
-Que demuestran toda la estupidez que tienes en esa cabeza. Presentate de una vez idiota.-Habló una voz masculina de la tercera generacion. A lo que el joven solo sonrió y se dispuso a seguir.  
-En fin, denle la bienvenida al magnífico James Sirius Potter.-Gritó su nombre, haciendo que muchas mujeres envidiaran a la afortunada que estuvo con Harry. Y Dos: que Harry casi se desmayara.  
-¿Acaso no mori en la batalla contra Voldemort?-Preguntó Harry a su hijo.  
-Pues no, o sino no estaría aqui parado.-Respondió con una leve sonrisa. -Y tampoco te contare lo que sucedió ese día, ya que otra persona lo hara.-Dijo con una mirada un poco triste, que solo pocas personas se dieron cuenta, pero se repuso rapidamente.- Bien, sigamos. Como saben mi padre es Harry Potter, pero no dire quien es mi madre aún.-Dejando a todos decepcionados.-Pero les contare sobre mí, tengo diecisiete años y estoy en la mejor casa de Hogwarts, osea Gryffindor.-Y todos los leonés empezaron a aplaudir.-En las materias me va muy bien, pero tampoco soy un comelibro, ya que me paso todo el año haciendo bromas con los nuevos Merodeadores, y yo soy Cornamenta.-Contó con una sonrisa.  
-Entonces,¿los Merodeadores siguen existiando?-Preguntó un asombrado Sirius quien se había mantenido callado por la sorpresa, y hacía un rato había agradecido a su ahijado por ponerle su nombre.  
James Sirius al darse cuenta de quien había hablado, sonrió muy feliz aunque por una parte estaba triste, pero contestó.  
-Por supuesto, ellos siguen en pie causando canas verdes a la Directora MgGonagall.- Lo que muchos se dieron cuenta de lo último.  
-¿Cómo que soy Directora?-Preguntó asombrada.-¿Y Albus?  
-Tranquila Minerva, seguro que deje el puesto, ya sabes una persona tan vieja como yo no puede dirigir por mucho tiempo un colegio.-La tranquilizó Dumbledore, aunque sabía que lo que había dicho era mentira. Presentía que algo muy importante había pasado, pero después lo averiguaria.  
-Bien, eh, como decía juego Quidditch y soy el buscador. Eh, no tengo novia aunque pronto la tendré.-Mirando a una persona encapuchada de la tercera generación.  
-En tus mas lejanos sueños Potter.-Respondió una voz femenina.  
-Si si, como digas.-Sin darle mucha importancia.- Por último, cuando salga de Hogwarts me convertire en auror.-Habló con orgullo.- Y listo,eso es todo.-Y se bajo de la tarima.


	12. Fred Weasley

Cuando James Sirius se bajo de la tarima, otro encapuchado subió rapidamente, y se quito la capucha, al verlo todoa voltearon a ver a los gemelos, y estos estaban con la boca abierta de la impresión, ya que la persona encapuchada era igual a ellos. Era alto, pelirrojo con la cara con pecas y tenía una sonrisa que demstraba la cantidad de bromas que había hecho algún día.  
-¿Cómo andan gente del pasado?-Saludó.-Mi nombre es Frederick Wealey, y mis padres son George Weasley y Angelina Johnson.- Esto hizo que los nombrados se besaran dulcemente.-Bien, tengo diecisiete años, y soy un orgulloso león, ah, y formo parte de Los Merodeadores, a mi me dicen Canuto.- Lo que hizo que Sirius se emocionara.- En las materias me van regular, pero bien. Y antes de que me olvide mi mejor amigo y hermano es James, como también lo son otras personas que aun no dire. ¿Preguntas?-Dijo una vez de que terminara de hablar.  
-¿Tienes novia?-Preguntó una Ravenclaw.  
-Eh, no, no tengo novia, soy un feliz soltero.-Con una sonrisa divertida.-Me gustaría poder quedarme a hablar mas con ustedes, pero me estan apurando. Asi que perdónenme que mi sexy presentación termine tan rapido. Y a los Slytherin-Dijo mirando a la mesa verde y plata.-Sean pacientes, que las pequeñas serpientes del futuro ya llegan.-Y con esto se despidió.


	13. Frank Longbottom

Luego de la corta y breve presentación de Fred Weasley, un encapuchado subió a la tarima, y por lo que se veia era un chico, ya que era alto, delgado y se le notaba un poco el rostro, pero cuando se quitó la capucha, acertaron, era un chico muy atractivo, su cabello era castaño oscuro, y sus ojos marrones. Vestía una remera color azul marino y unos jeans un tono mas claro.

-Hola Hogwarts.-Dijo tímidamente.-Mi nombre es Frank Longbottom.-Al decir esto, muchas personas se sorprendieron, y Neville se desmayo de la impresión.

-Si son tan amables, ¿Podrían despertar a mi padre?-Preguntó Frank, ya que sabía que eso pasaría, lo mismo cuando se entero de Alice. Asi que Ginny despertó a su amigo, quien al despertarse pregunto.

-¿Eres mi hijo?

-Por supuesto, ¿De quién sino?-Dijo riendo.- A mamá le molestaría si dices eso. Bien, seguire, como ya saben mi padre es Neville Longbottom y mi madre es...-Muchos escuchaban atentos a que el joven dijera el nombre.- Hanna Abott.

Absolutamente todos abrieron los ojos, nadie se lo creía, ni los nombrados ya que nunca habían cruzado palabras, solo algunas en clase, pero nada mas. Y Hanna no se lo creía, y se preguntaba cuando se había enamorado de Neville.

-Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Increible, no? Pero ustedes empezaron a hablar una vez terminada la guerra, ya que papá protegió a mamá de una maldición y desde estonces no paraban de enviarse cartas.-En fin, tengo diecisiete años y voy a Gryffindor, no juego quidditch ya que soy medio torpe, en las materias me va muy bien, en especial, Herbologia...-Quizo seguir pero una voz le interrumpio.

-¿Será porque tu padre es el profesor?-Preguntó James con una sonrisa.

-Si, tal vez.-Respondió Frank.

-¡Neville! Seras profesor.-Exclamó Hermione.-¡Felicidades!

-Eh, gracias.- y en el fondo estaba muy contento.

-Cuando salga de Hogwarts ingresare a la Academia de Aurores.-Dijo con orgullo.- Quiero terminar esto rapido, asi que no, no tengo novia. Y con eso me voy. Una serpiente me esta apurando.-Dijo al ver como un encapuchado le hacia señas para que se apurase. Y se fue con sus padres.


	14. Louis Weasley

Un encapuchado subió y se quitó la capucha rapidamente, y muchas chicas jadearon, ya que era demasiado guapo. Un niño rubio de ojos celestes, un poco alto, vestía una camisa negra y unos pantalones blancos.

-Ey.-Saludó.- Soy Louis Weasley y soy el hermano menor de Victoire y Dominique, y como sabrán mis padres son Bill y Fleur Weasley. Tengo catorce años y voy a Ravenclaw, donde juego Quidditch de golpeador. No quiero interrupciones ya que el querido principe de la família esta apurando a todos.-Mirando de reojo a un encapuchado.- Como sea, no tengo novia aún.- Y le sonrió a una slytherin muy linda.- Y como soy muy inteligente, me va bien en todas las materias, aunque no soy un ratón de biblioteca ni tengo muchos Extraordinarios.- Rió un poco.- Al salir de aquí, me gustaría ir al mundo muggle donde puedo ser modelo o actor.-Al ver las caras raras de muchos dijo.-Me refiero a poder actuar frente a una camara, ¿Saben a lo que me refiero?-Y unos pocos negaron- Bien, no tengo tiempo de mostrar eso ahora, tal vez otro día. En fin, me voy. No me gusta hablar de mi vida.-Dijo con una sonrisa y todos del futuro sabían que mentía, él amaba hablar de su vida.


	15. Rose Weasley

Una persona encapuchada, subió a la tarima, y se quitó la capucha, dejando ver a una hermosa joven pelirroja, de ojos celestes, alta, con curvas bien marcadas. Vestía una blusa de color escarlata y un short de color oscuro. Muchos chicos la miraron de pies a cabeza, babeando por ella. Mientras que en el futuro un encapuchado pensaba cuantas maldiciones le dedicaba a cada uno de esos idiotas.  
-Hola Gente.-Habló la joven.-Mi nombre es Rose Weasley, y mis padres son Ron y Hermione Weasley.- Y esta vez casi nadie se sorprendió, ya que sabían que de alguna u otra manera esos dos acabarían juntos. Ron que estaba al lado de ella le tomó la mano y le sonrió, a lo que ella hizo lo mismo.

-Bien, tengo dieciséis años, y voy a Gryffindor como mis padres.-Y la mesa de los leones celebró gritando- Este año soy Prefecta, y debo admitir que me va muy bien en las materias, aunque no tanto como a mis mejores amigos.-Mirando a dos encapuchados.- Ellos se presentarán después de mi. Como decía, no juego Quiddicth, aunque apoyo a las casas de mis amigos cuando juegan.

-¿Tus amigos no son de Gryffindor?-Preguntó Hermione a su hija.

-Mis dos amigos son de otra casa, y en nuestro futuro no hay rivalidades, Gryffindor y Slytherin no son rivales, aunque haya algunos que no se llevan bien, la mayoría se junta con alguna serpiente de vez en cuando.

-Estoy feliz de escuchar eso, señorita Weasley.-Dijo el profesor Dumbledore que se había mantenido en silencio durante muchas presentaciones. A lo que Rose solamente le dedicó una sonrisa al director.

-¿Tienes novio?-Preguntó un Ravenclaw.

-Por supuesto que no tiene, es una niña.-Contestó Ron por ella.

-En realidad papá, si tengo.-Dijo Rose, a lo que Ron se puso colorado por el enojo que tenía, pero Hermione le dijo al oído que si decía algo, lo mataba, asi que eligió hacer silencio.- Y lo conoceras pronto. Y mas te vale no hacer nada contra él-Le apuntó con el dedo de forma acusadora.

Y Ron solo murmuró algo que no pudieron oir

-Entonces con esto me retiro, pero volveré -Dijo con una sonrisa.-Quien se presenta ahora dara inició a los Slytherin, y luego habrá un par de recuerdos. Asi que me retiro.- Cuando Rose se bajo de la tarima, pasaron cinco minutos y nadie subía hasta que de pronto el Gran Comedor quedo oscuro, a penas se notaba la silueta de las personas, muchos iban a pronciar un Lumus y entonces sucedió...


End file.
